Insert Title Here
by I heart Cuppycakes
Summary: The Hatake twins, Akira and Takara, had a secret that if a certain Uchiha found out would ruin their friendship with him, if not possibly more. Yes I know the title is lame but I really fail at titling things. Pairings: Sasukexoc, KakashixAnko, Gaaraxoc
1. Chapter 1

Soooooo, I was reading through my stories and found lots of spelling and grammar errors, not to mention just plain errors. So I have edited this and am reposting all chapters!

###########################################################

"Come on Kiba, give him back!" I was chasing him around my house trying desperately to get my teddy bear back from him.

"Hey Takara, what happened to being faster than me?" He taunted as Shikamaru dodged just in time to avoid being ran over by the Inuzuka.

"Give it back!" I whined as I zigzagged around the confused Nara.

"Hell no, this is way to fun." He laughed right before I tackled him. "Hey Naruto, catch." He tossed it to my blond friend who grinned at me before dashing towards the front door. I jumped up and followed the orange clad nin.

_'Are you forgetting that I can find out where you're headed?_' I projected into his mind.

_'Well since I have no idea where I'm going you can't pick it out of my head.'_ And with that he was off down the street with my beloved Kaoru.

"Yeah! Go Naruto! That should teach her to keep her mouth shut." Kiba called after him blocking the doorway, but what ever Naruto would be back.

"T-that wasn't v-v-very n-nice Kiba." Hinata scolded her teammate.

"How did you even manage to get him? I thought I left him in my room since you make fun of me for owning him."

"You did, he went in there while you were getting the cookie dough out of your hair." Shino piped up from his corner.

"Kiba you know we aren't allowed in the girls' rooms," Choji reminded him as he just looked guilty. "Kakashi would kill you if he knew you had gone in Takara's."

"Serves her right for saying that loud enough for everyone to hear." He mumbled with a glare.

I smiled at him, evilly. "Oh but Kiba, everyone knows it true. You have a crush on" I was cut off before I could get a name out since he tackled me to the floor. I glared up at him, noticing a faint pink tint to his face.

"Don't you dare say that again, I don't like her like that."

"How sad since you two would be so cute together. Shame she is way into someone else, or is that why you refuse to acknowledge your feelings for her?" I watched his blush darken as he glanced at the girl we were discussing. She was in conversation with their other teammate, Shino, her eyes fixed on the door Naruto had run out. Akamaru came over to us, looked at his owner for a second before yipping and licking my face. "Love you too boy. So," I looked up at the boy hovering over me. "What did he say?"

He was very red now, "N-nothing." He stuttered.

The front door flew opened, "What the hell?" A very bored voice asked, glancing over Kiba's shoulder I see my twin and her good friend, Sasuke.

She looked at me shaking her head. "Really you two, in the living room in front of all these people?" I blushed at that.

Kiba was up in an instant growling at Akira, "We weren't doing anything." We didn't get to full explain the situation to her since she had to go save Sasuke, who had been attacked by his rabid fan-girls, Ino and Sakura, the moment he entered the house.

"Ugh! Stupid fan-girls." She grumbled grabbing onto Sasuke and dragging him off somewhere. _'Is uncle home?_' She asked through our mental connection seconds later.

_'No, he said he had to do something. You know we aren't allowed to have guys upstairs._'

_'Who cares, it isn't like he'll know_.' I rolled my eyes before noticing Akamaru sitting next to me, I was still on the floor but had sat up.

"Hey, do you want to help me find Naruto?" I asked the little white puppy, who happily barked but Kiba told him no. "Fine, I wasn't too concerned about it anyway, he just better not hurt Kaoru." Just then the timer on the cookies went off. I took them out and placed them on the counter as everyone grabbed one, well except for Akira and Sasuke, who are in her room, and Choji, who grabbed three.

Naruto appeared, handing my purple teddy bear to me before attacking the cookies. "Why didn't you chase after me?" He pouted.

"Not enough of a challenge and I was... detained." I shot a glare at the dog boy, who just grinned cheekily at me. Ignoring him I turned my attention to his female team member. "So, Hinata, how's your cousin doing? I haven't seen him in a while since Akira's been hanging out with Sasuke."

She looked up, a bit shocked to be spoken to. "H-he's f-fine, he spends m-m-most of h-his time training." She stared at the floor blushing.

"If you don't live here, leave. It's time for my niece to make my dinner." I turned to see my dear uncle sitting on the table, nose stuck in his favorite book.

"Kakashi! No smut in my kitchen!" I yelled at the white hair jonin.

He put the book away sighing. "Fine, but you start cooking. And the rest of you go home, now." He took in a cursory glance at the room before shouting, "That does include Sasuke."

"How did he even know they were up there?" Choji asked as my friends started leaving.

"Got it old man." Akira yelled back.

Umeko rolled her eyes dragging our other teammate, and her boyfriend, to the door. "Ah another typical day in the Hatake household."

"You do realize she has a point?" I ask the man who had raised me since the age of four, when my parents died.

"Well, it is that day of the week and I have something I want to discuss with you and your sister."

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean that day of the week?" Naruto was the only one from this floor still left in the house.

Akira came down stairs followed by captain emo. "Once a week we go visit our family's graves." She informed him.

"Yep, our parents and older brother." I add. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You two out and don't forget we are getting assigned a new mission tomorrow." Sasuke nodded, stalking off pulling a protesting Naruto behind him.

As the front door shut behind them Kakashi sighed. "You cook, I'll talk." I did as instructed as Akira joined him on the table, yes on not at. We have chairs but we will sit on practically anything, the floor, the counter (that's my favorite), the table, fences, power lines; we aren't picky. "You know that it's important to keep your family history a secret, but I want you two to be extra careful around Sasuke. I'm concerned about how much time you guys spend with him."

I interrupted. "She spends time with Sasuke, I don't."

"That's not the point. I haven't told you but he is set on just two things in life, avenging and restoring the clan. Now I know he plans to kill Itachi but it's the other part that worries me. He could mean the clan's honor or literally, in which case I really would prefer he doesn't know that there are two Uchiha girls alive."

Silence fell as I handed each of them a plate before sitting on the counter. After a few minutes my sister spoke. "So does this mean I have to spend less time with him?" She asked as she played with her food.

"I would prefer you hang out with Neji a bit more than you have recently, just for a while."

#####################################################################################

I love our weekly trips to the cemetery, to me they feel like covert ops missions. Most people know that we go once a week but Kakashi takes precautions so no one sees us going into the Uchiha grounds there. We always first stop at the Yamanaka flower shop and pick up three dozen white carnations then we visit the KIA stone for uncle to mourn his sensei and teammates.

_'All clear._' I heard my uncle's voice echo through my mind. Akira and I had been hiding in a tree nearby as Kakashi check the area to make sure we were alone. Jumping down we made our way over to our parents' graves where he stood waiting for us. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." And after a brief hug he left to stand by Obito's grave.

I placed one of the dozen flowers on our mother's grave as Akira did the same for our father. We stood in silence for a moment, holding hands. "Do you want to go first?" I asked her.

"Hey mom, dad. Not really too much happened this week, I have improved at my taijutsu though and I'm working on a new genjutsu." I tuned her out to give her some privacy. Yes, we do talk to our dead parents, Kakashi has always encouraged us to share with them what's going on in our lives and I like how it makes it seem almost like they just aren't in town. It gives us a connection to them.

I don't know about my sister but I have few memories of our parents, I mean they did die when we were four. And well, our brother died a year before we were born. Oddly enough all three of them died on missions, Kakashi says we should be proud they died for the village. Akira nudged my shoulder, "Your turn."

I took a calming breath and gave a small smile. "Mom, dad. Another pretty uneventful week, I trained with Lee and am almost as fast as him now. Kiba and I helped out at Hana's vet office, just washing out cages and grooming the animals, she then took us out for ice cream. I helped Naruto play a prank on Shika and Choji, after which I helped them clean up his mess. Akira and I have been training our Sharingan with uncle, he says we are very good with it. I plan to spend time working to improve my chakra control this week as well as my telepathy. Love you and see you next week."

I gave Akira's hand a squeeze, signaling I was done, before pulling her over to where uncle was standing. He put an arm around each of us. "You guys remind me of him so much."

"What I'm not obnoxious." Akira complained.

Confused he looked down at her. "Huh?"

Sighing she explained. "You are always telling us he was a hyper goof-ball like Naruto."

Smiling in understanding he tried again. "Yes, but he was also kind, loyal, persistent, friendly and would do anything for a friend or comrade. You know he was killed saving our other teammate."

"Kinda sounds like a dog." Akira grumbled. I ignored her, I was honored that he would compare me to my older brother. We stood there each lost in their own thoughts. I was thinking about Obito, what he would have been like. _Would he have been a good older brother? Would still be the rambunctious kid Kakashi knew? How would he feel about my sister and me? Would he have been protective? What would he think of our friends? Or our crushes?_ I blushed briefly before we heard a throat being cleared behind us.

Turning we faced the person interrupting our peaceful revere, my face losing all color as my stared into glaring obsidian eyes. Eyes so like my own, Uchiha eyes. Seeing the raven haired genin in front of us made me realize that none of my previous musings were relevant since the only difference would be that Akira and I would have perished with him and all the others in the massacre. _How would Sasuke have been different if his brother hadn't betrayed the clan?_ "Um, hi Sasuke." Akira greeted him.

"Hn." He ignored us focusing on his sensei. "Kakashi what are you doing here?"

"Oh just visiting a friend and former teammate of mine." nodding his head towards Obito's grave. "Come on girls, you have chores to do." We complied with the command, as we left I felt the boy's gaze on us. Turning back I saw his confused expression as he looked back at us after a brief stare off with the tombstone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright that's enough for today." Daichi-sensei called out, the three of us collapsing in relief. "I'm being sent on a solo mission starting tomorrow so you guys will have the next week off from assignments. I do ask that during my absence you do some training on your own."

"Yes sir." He stayed just long enough to hear that before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"So, movie at your place tonight Hatake?" Umeko asked as we started the trek back home.

I stopped to think about what the plans were and came up with nothing. "Hell yes! Let me just see about acquiring a larger crowd." _'Kira, care to have Neji's and your team over for a movie tonight?_'

I could feel her roll her eyes. _'I guess. Should I have uncle order pizza or something?'_

_'Please and thank you!'_ I searched around for others to invite and found teams 8 and 10 as well as Naruto and Sakura. I connected to them briefly. _'Movie at the Hatakes' in 15. Pizza, soda and other such junk for those who come.'_

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "So?"

I beamed at them. "There is time for you guys to go home and clean up if you wish." And we headed off our separate ways to wash off the grime.

I took a quick shower before skipping into the kitchen in my pajamas, tying my still dripping red hair into a haphazard ponytail. Opening the fridge I pulled out several 12 packs of soda and a two liter of Dr. Pepper. "Please tell me you don't plan on drinking all that on your own." Glancing over my shoulder I spot Kakashi, once again reading his smut on my kitchen table.

He hadn't even looked up from it as I sarcastically replied, "Well, you know how good caffeine is for me."

"I'm not kidding, Takara. It stunts your growth."

"Funny since Akira never touches the stuff and I'm the taller twin." I start carrying the junk food I had gathered out to the living room. "And what have I told you about that pervy book in my kitchen?"

He closed the book and came over, giving me a kiss on top of my head. "Fine, enjoy your movie."

I reach up and ruffle his already messy hair. "Good uncle, now retreat to your room. No one wants you down here." He gave me a one eyed glare before heading upstairs.

Seconds later Akira came in followed by the Hyuga. "Why was Kakashi mumbling about ungrateful children?" She had been hanging out with Neji, as uncle requested. Sasuke never mentioned the encounter in the graveyard two weeks ago and so neither did we.

"Eh, I sent him to his room. Now help me with this stuff." People had started to trickle in at this point, we don't believe in locking our doors and tell people to just let themselves in, making themselves at home. A certain Nara had taken up one of the couches. I set down the food and soda I was carrying on the coffee table before going over and poking his cheek. "You bum, you better not have came here just to sleep." He sat up rolling his eyes at me.

Akira looked around at the gathered crowd. "Looks like everyone is here."

"So what should we watch?" But I received no answer as there was a cry of, "Where is Sasuke?" from Ino.

Doing the creepy weird twin thing we both replied, "He wasn't invited."

"Why not?" She and the pink one cried.

Rolling my eyes I explained. "Can't have him over with Neji here." The both turned their glares on the unsuspecting Hyuga. "Plus even if we had asked him to come he wouldn't have, you know about the rivalry between the Uchiha and Hyuga." The both pouted but took seats on a couch anyway.

There was a yip behind me and I turned just in time to catch the white ball of fluff that had launched itself at me, licking my face. "Akamaru that's enough." Kiba scolded taking him away from me.

"Kiba I don't mind, really. He's just so cute!" I smiled at the puppy, rubbing behind one of his ears.

"Come on Kara!" Naruto called, pulling me down onto the floor next to him, grinning. Everyone was getting settled as we tried to pick a movie, Sasuke being the only one around our age missing.

"So what are we watching?" Yori and Raiden, my sister's teammates, asked.

"Kira?" I directed the question to her.

"How about Ponyo?" She had a strange liking for that movie.

I thought about it for a second. "No, we need Uchiha here to make fun of him."

"Beauty and the Beast?" Ino suggested.

"Ugh, then I'll have 'Me' stuck in my head for days." I complained.

"But that song is in the musical, not the movie." Yori had to remind me.

"I know, but Gaston reminds me of a more talkative Sasuke. I then hear him attempting to sing Gaston's only solo, trust me you don't want to hear it." I shudder.

Akira cringed. "Too late."

I couldn't sympathize. "Try having it on repeat."

"Pride and Prejudice?" Umeko, ever the romantic, tried.

"Darcy..."

"Makes you think of Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a glare.

"Not in a good way, I promise." I attempted to divert her anger.

Choji took a turn now, "Empire Strikes Back."

Now it was Akira who turned it down. "No that bloody stupid line. I mean really, she tells him she loves him and his response was 'I know'. Who does that?"

"Sasuke would." I mutter, but if you think about it a few guys in the room might actually say that too.

"H-h-how ab-about P-princess Bride?" Came a small voice from a corner.

"Ugh, that one guy with his obsession for revenge and then the assholeyness of the prince,"

"We got it you are secretly a Sasuke fan-girl."

"I am not! Take that back right now Kiba!" I yell at him, pulling on his ear since he was conveniently sitting next to me.

"Kara, let go! That hurts." He grumbled. "Just what the world needs another violent, crazy girl stalking the Uchiha."

I narrowed my eyes but was prevented from saying anything by his calm teammate. "Kiba, apologize. Anyone who knows Takara should realize she doesn't like Uchiha."

Letting go off his ear I pouted. "If I was a fan-girl of anyone it would be Akamaru." I pulled said fur ball from his owner into my lap.

"Anyone with half a brain should know that she has a crush on…"

_'Shikamaru Nara don't you dare finish that sentence_.' I mental scold him.

_'Kara you should tell him._'

Since he was on the couch behind me I leaned back on his knee, glaring up at him. "It's none of your business."

"Seriously, I think he is the only one who hasn't noticed." Choji inserted.

"Noticed what?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you idiot, we were talking about who Takara has a crush on." Kiba said smacking him upside the head.

_'Ha! I win he is oblivious!_'

Shika rolled his eyes at me. _'You are just as clueless as he is.'_

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I tried to search his mind for information.

"Nothing."

"Come on, just put a movie in already!" Hisoka complained.

I sighed before blurting out the first movie that came to mind. "Cats Don't Dance."

"Fine." Akira put it in before taking a seat next to Neji as Tenten glared at her.

The movie started with Neji on a couch stuck between Akira and Tenten, with Lee perched on the arm by Tenten. Yori was on Akira's other side and Raiden was sprawled on the floor in front of them. My teammates were snuggled up in the only chair, Shino had a couch to himself and Sakura was lying on her stomach on the floor. The last couch contained Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. I was in front of Shika, lean back against his legs, with Naruto on one side and Kiba on the other. Akamaru was curled up in my lap with both his owner and I petting him. Naruto had an arm around me and his head resting on my shoulder, that's just how he is. Yes I know he's into Sakura, it would take an idiot not to notice. Those of us who were, um I choose to use cool, cool enough were singing along with the movie.

Not quite sure how, but by the end of the movie Akamaru had abandoned me for his master and Naruto's head had replaced him in my lap, me playing with his hair. Dog boy had an arm around me and my head was resting on his shoulder with his on top of mine. _'Clearly he isn't as ignorant of your affections as we thought.'_

_'Shut up Akira! Tenten is stealing your Neji._' I blushed, pulling away from Kiba reluctantly and poke the sleeping blond. "Naruto, the movie is over."

He sat up rubbing his eyes cutely. "Huh?"

A voice from above then said, "Now that the movie is over time for your friends to leave." Wait did I say voice from above? What I meant was Kakashi from the top of the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love having time off from training." I sighed, watching the clouds roll by over head. There was a mumble of "lazy woman" from the pineapple headed boy using my stomach as a pillow. "Hey you are one to talk, Nara. You are the laziest person I know."

There was suddenly a miniature earthquake for my head as the Akimichi I was using as a head rest laughed. "She's got you on that one Shikamaru."

"Whatever." He exhaled, closing his eyes. Yep so the three of us were laying in a meadow, it was still early afternoon and we had came here after lunch at Choji's house.

After several minutes of silence I spoke up again. "So either of you two seeing anyone?" I know dumb question, right? Choji is into Ino, but of course she is a rabid Sasuke fan. And Shikamaru is well, Shikamaru. So he is one; too lazy to date and two; he thinks girls are too troublesome to be bothered with.

The later scoffed, "No." He turned to smirk at me. "And how about you? Have you told Kiba you like him yet?"

I gave him a playful shove. "Why would I go and do something as stupid as that? You've seen him with Hinata, how protective he is of her, it's clear that he likes her."

"You really don't understand guys, do you? Yes Kiba obviously cares about Hinata, but that's because they are teammates." Shikamaru explained.

Choji then spoke up, "Besides you'll never know if he returns your feelings until you talk to him."

"I hate it when you two are right. I just am not sure if I even want to tell him, I really think he and I are better off just as friends." Biting my bottom lip I come to the conclusion I want advice from someone else. "I have to go talk to someone."

"Ugh, but that means I have to move." Shika grumbled.

I poke his cheek a few times. "Yes, so do so." He sat up briefly before laying back down with his head in his hands once I was out of the way. I blew the two of them a kiss before skipping off.

It was still fairly early and since I didn't need to make dinner yet I took my first solo trip to the cemetery. Plopping down on the ground in front of my parents' graves I collected my thoughts.

"Sorry to bug you guys so soon, I know we were here only two days ago, but I wanted to talk to you without anyone listening; Akira and Kakashi would just make fun of me." I paused taking in a deep breath. "I think I have developed a crush on someone." I blush lightly at having just confessed that to my parents, I close my eyes before rushing to finish getting all my thoughts out. "He's kind of loud and obnoxious, but hey I'm told I am too, and I think he's way fun to be around. He's a cocky bastard most of the time but that is probably a clan thing. He can be really sweet and caring though." I pictured said Inuzuka with his adorable puppy that he thinks the world of. "I just don't want to tell him I like him without knowing for sure that he feels the same about me. I mean, he's a really good looking guy and I'm not the only one interested in him." Some of the girls in his class at the academy had crushes on him and I had gotten Tenten to admit he is hot. "I just don't want to ruin the great friendship we have by being an idiot and make things awkward. What should I do?"

I know, dumb that I asked since there was no way I was going to get a response. "You know, no matter how much you may wish otherwise, the dead can't talk back." I gasp opening my eyes, having realized they were still closed, only to meet a pair of eyes the same onyx as mine. There, leaning against my dad's tombstone, was Sasuke Uchiha.

"H-how much d-d-did you hear?" I cursed the blush that was forming at the prospect of having him hear.

He shrugged, "Enough."

"Enough for what, Uchiha?" I snarled up at him, still being on the ground.

He evaded my question with one of his own. "What are you doing here, Takara?"

I simple gestured to the headstones. "I was having a private conversation before you butted in."

"Why?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Why what?"

"Why are you talking to dead people you don't know about the guy you have a crush on?" He expounded after an irritated 'hn'.

"How do you know I didn't know them?" I volleyed back to him, raising an eyebrow of my own and crossing my arms.

He looked down at the stones, rolled his eyes then focused his gaze on me. "They died when we were four, plus they were Uchiha." He smirked having proved his point.

Sighing in exasperation at having no way out without spilling more than I should I gave a semi true answer. "Fine. They, unlike the living people I do know, won't judge me. Not that it's any of your business who I talk to or what I discuss with them."

His smirk grew into the famous Uchiha smirk. "It does when I'm the topic of conversation."

I stared at him for a second before his statement processed. "Topic of conversation? What ever gave you the impression you were?" He looked annoyed at my attempts not to laugh.

"'cocky bastard', 'clan thing', 'good looking', 'not the only one interested in him'." He was using my own words.

"So you admit to being a cocky bastard. Yet you are also not sweet or caring and are extremely conceited, something that wasn't on my list. Since it isn't you!" I yelled getting to my feet.

He seemed confused now. "Really who is it then?"

"As if you even care Uchiha, you just want to have something to taunt me with or you are afraid that since I like him he's going to steal all your fan-girls?"

He narrowed his eyes into what most would consider an intimidating glare, but having been one the receiving end of one of Akira's glares made this one look weak. "I don't care about the fan-girls or humiliating you."

"For your information I was intentionally being vague. There are several guys of my acquaintance that fit that description." He raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh come on, you should have noticed on your own. Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Raiden and Yori all do." I could see him processing the information. "Just, never mind Sasuke. It really is none of your business." I grabbed his arm and stared dragging him away.

"What are you doing?"

"Akira and I wanted to hang out with *cough*torture*cough* you." I reply with a dazzling smile. He yanks his arm back and I skip off knowing that he would follow me.

Twenty minutes later found Akira, Sasuke and me cutting up veggies for dinner, we were making a salad. I had turned on music as soon as I got home and we were enjoying the sound of "My Best Friend's Hot" by The Dollyrots. Akira was mad because I was singing along, she says that since the lyrics don't apply to me I shouldn't sing it. Sasuke was oddly quiet given the circumstance, he knew the two of us well enough to know that we planned to do something to him. Yet there he was happily cutting up what I told him to. Okay, maybe not happily but the prospect of tomatoes as part of the meal certainly prevented him from complaining. After setting the table we waited a few minutes to see if Kakashi was going to turn up, when he didn't show we proceeded to eat without him. Akira and I exchanged facts about our days with the occasional 'hn' from our guest. When the clean up was done and leftovers fridged for our uncle, Kira announced that it was time to torment Sasuke. I sprawled out on one of the couches as she put in the torture device. Sasuke evaluated the room before claiming the one chair.

Kakashi got home as the credits were rolling. Akira and I were still laughing at the scowling Uchiha. We had decided that Ponyo was his number one fan-girl and had suggested he seek her out for assistance with restoring his clan. Yes, I know the character in the show is named Sosuke, but its close enough for me. Kakashi just sighed before bidding his pupil a good night. My twin and I were subjected to a brief lecture to remind us of Kakashi's wish that we don't spend so much time with Sasuke and then we all departed to bed.

######################################################

"Shino, behold! It is a miracle." Kiba's mocking voice carried across the training field. I scowled ignoring him as I continued my assault on a tree.

"So what's the occasion Takara?" Shino asked, hands in his pockets leaning against a tree. Kiba lounged under a different tree, Akamaru sleeping next to him.

"Daichi-sensei asked that we train individually while he is gone." I respond, punching a hole in my tree.

Kiba popped an eye open to look at his team mate. "You know Shino, I don't think that is Kara." He had been watching me for a while and seemed to find something odd with the situation. If I could see the Aburame's eyes I bet he would have been rolling them.

"Who else could I be?"

"Akira."

"Ah, of course. I'm Akira how could I have mistaken myself for my red headed, gray eyed twin when I so clearly have black hair and red eyes."

He considered that briefly, "Transformation Jutsu." He was grinning.

"Kiba stop being stupid, you know that is Takara, you can tell from her scent and we all know that." Shino reminded us.

"Guys, I really want to train so if you have nothing better to do than watch me, leave."

Kiba jumped up and bounded over to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Oh, come on Kara. I was just messing with ya."

"You have to admit that it is odd to come across you training without your team."

"Shino, it's odd to see her training at all. I think you've been spending too much time with Akira, she's rubbing off on you."

I ducked out from under Kiba's arm. "I'm a kunoichi, I have to train at some point right?" I glared at him as he laughed.

"Yes you are most definitely a kunoichi, but I always thought you relied on natural talent. Akira..."

"Kiba, I really don't want to have to tell your mother I put you in the hospital because you pissed me off." I growled, throwing a kunai that just clipped his ear before hitting the tree behind him to prove I wasn't playing around.

"Alright, calm down Kara." He was smirking. Dang it what is with the guys I hang out with and smirking! Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Raiden, Yori, hell I've even seen Naruto sporting one.

"Kiba, let's go Hinata and Kuranai-sensei are waiting for us." Shino turned to leave.

_'Thank you.'_ I sent to him.

_'You should learn to control your temper better, he was really just trying to see how long it would take to make you angry.'_ And with that the two boys and one dog were gone.

Shino's parting words had got me thinking and I was getting pissed with my train of thought. After demolishing several trees Naruto came and saved what was left of the forest.

"Takara, why are you so angry?" He asked grabbing my fist and stopping a punch aimed at an undamaged tree.

I took a deep calming breath before turning to face him. "I was just thinking about how much love sucks."

"Huh? Kara why would you think that?"

"Naruto you know what it's like to love someone and watch them care for someone else. I just, gah! And he keeps going out of his way to make me mad."

"Who?" Naruto asked, cutely cocking his head to the side.

I rolled my eyes. "You of course!" I exclaim ruffling his head of sunny hair. "Why do you insist on ticking me off?"

"Me? But I haven't..."

"No, I was just messing with you. Fine I tell you this under strictest confidence." I slump against the tree pulling him down with me. "I like Kiba." I whisper.

"What! You like that jerk." Naruto yelled it loud enough I'm sure the whole village heard.

I smacked him upside the head. "Naruto you moron, not so loud."

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Takara."

"Aw, you are just too cute. How can Sakura resist you!" I cried, glomping him. "Come on, let's go get some ramen."


	4. Chapter 4

I really love Naruto, he's the best adoptive brother in the world, just give him some ramen and everything just goes away. He forgot that we had talked about Kiba at all as he down his fourth bowl.

Oddly enough Sasuke came with us, we ran into him on our way to Ichiraku's. He hadn't said anything except to ask why Naruto had yelled so loudly about a jerk earlier, which I just ignored. He also prevented the blond from having a fifth bowl by saying they had to be ready for a mission tomorrow. "See ya later, Kara!" Naruto called as he ran off, Sasuke gave me a brief nod in farewell before sticking his hands in his pockets and wondering off.

###################################################################

"Kara! Why are you still asleep? Come on we have to go say good bye to uncle." I was woken up the next morning to be informed that Kakashi and his team were going to the Land of Waves on an escort mission. Akira dragged me out of bed without giving me time to get dressed or anything, I was lucky to have managed to get my slippers on.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Ah, my favorite chunin.

"Morning Kotetsu, Izumo. I have been forcefully dragged from my bed to bid farewell to my uncle and his team."

"Akira, she does realize that..." Izumo started to say something but was interrupted by her dragging me off to the group just by the gate.

"Akira, Takara. Come to see me off?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

"No I came to say good bye to my brother." Akira told him releasing me and rushing over to hug the Uchiha.

"And I came to wish Naruto good luck on his first c-rank mission."

I was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Ah, Kara, thanks."

"Um Takara." Sakura had come over and hit Naruto to get him to let me go.

I raised my gaze to meet her emerald orbs. "What?"

"Ah, it's just your hair is..."

"Very nice today." Kakashi interrupted her. "Don't you agree Sasuke? Naruto?"

"Sure Kakashi-sensei, it looks great." Naruto exclaimed way to quickly, Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the old man they were guarding spoke. "Is her hair normally that color? Not that it'd be surprising, what with pinky here."

I gave him a funny look. "Yes, of course my hair is naturally red. What of it?" Akira stated laughing as Kakashi sighed.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Takara, your hair is orange."

"What?" I quickly entered Naruto's mind to view myself. There stood a pale girl in a pair of blue pajama pants with white clouds on them, a pair of panda slippers and a black cami. Her dark eyes wide in surprise and a shock of orange hair pulled into a pony tail on top of her head. I revert back to myself. "Akira I'm going to kill you!"

"See you guys later. Stay safe!" She gave Sasuke a second hug before quickly hugging Kakashi and bolting. I had a blond haired ball of sunshine holding on to me to give her time to escape.

"Takara, you two behave while I'm gone. Don't kill yourselves or each other and keep an eye on Akira." Kakashi had got Naruto to release me and was hugging me.

"Whatever old man, just come back in one piece." I growled back.

When he let go I tackled Naruto. "Good luck, you better come back safely." I jumped up and pulled him to his feet as well. "Bye Sakura, take good care of my guys." I gave her a short wave as she looked at me funny. _'And remember just because Sasuke is there doesn't mean its okay to spend the whole time staring at him._' I winked at her. "Later, Uchiha. Don't let anything happen to my brother or my uncle or else I will make sure you never achieve one of your goals."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away. "Hn."

"Takara that was uncalled for. I am a jonin and perfectly capable of keeping myself unharmed." Kakashi scolded.

"I don't care, if anything happens to either you or Naruto on this mission I am holding Sasuke personally responsible." I gave one last wave before skipping off to exact my revenge on my twin, after I figure out how to correct my hair color that is.

####################################################

"What do you mean you can't fix it?" I had gone straight to Shikamaru's, since he is a genius, woke him up and had spent the past two hours with him as he examined my hair. Oh I did go home first, I mean I like my pj's and don't mind wandering around in them but I did shower to see if that would fix my hair.

He rolled his eyes. "Takara, I have no idea what she even did to it to make it this color. I found no chemicals of any kind on your hair, there isn't a genjutsu being used. How do you expect me to undo it if I can't even figure out what it is?"

I sighed in frustration, sitting on the couch next to him. "What should I do then? Do you think it's permanent?"

He leaned back, closing his eyes. "I don't know, give it some time and it might just fade back."

"And what do you expect me to do until then, I can't walk around with my hair this color!"

"Why are girls so annoying?" He mumbled to himself. "Did it ever occur to you to ask your sister how she did this?"

I stared dejectedly at the ground. "Yes, I tried, she's blocking me."

He sighed over dramatically. "Well, there isn't anything I can do to help you. Now I'm going to go take a nap." Recognizing this as my cue to leave I tucked my hair back up into my hat and departed the Nara compound.

I didn't want to go home, that much I knew. I had gone by to shower and get dressed before going to Shikamaru's and Akira was hanging out with Neji. Not that that is a bad thing, Akira needs friends and it's not like he's going to do anything to her. I just don't like Hyuga, well except Hinata the others make me uneasy. So I did something I rarely do, visited training ground 3. Okay, fine you caught me. I dropped by the cemetery to tell the fam that Kakashi was gone on a mission and that Akira was a meanie pooh faced turd monkey first, then I went to train.

Yes, I've already heard all the jokes. Is the world coming to an end? Did I hit my head when I woke up? And no, none of those things happened, I just felt like letting off some steam and what better way than training. Don't let Kiba tell you that it is a sign of the apocalypse, because I do train. Sometimes. Maybe. Fine, not very often but still that is no reason for the rude comments. Yes so Akira is the one that practices ninja-ing until she passes out from exhaustion and has to be carried home on a daily basis but that doesn't mean anything. I still do have to train otherwise I wouldn't be the awesome ninja I am.

Anyway, I have no idea exactly how long I was there but I certainly did work up a good sweat and was very hungry. Noticing that is was mid afternoon I went home to eat, finding the house empty. _'Hey Kira? Where are you?'_

_'Neji's. Not sure when I'll be home He wants me to spar with Tenten.'_

I roll my eyes. _'That perv! I'm sure there is little he enjoys as much as watching you two fight.'_

_'No it's not like that, he said it's to improve my taijutsu!' _She defended her man. _'I know what you just thought and there is nothing going on between me and Neji!'_

_'Right, I believe you. By the way, find your own dinner. I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to my hair.' _

The false innocence shining through her last comment before blocking me out. _'I have no idea what you are talking about.' _

After food, since I was starving to death, I threw myself onto the couch and settled in for some anime watching.

####################################################

"Takara." I ignore whoever it was, I was having a pleasant dream and didn't want to leave it, and they could call me as loudly as they want I was not going to leave my happy place. I was in ancient Egypt being called the Thief Queen and Bakura and I were in the middle of thrashing that ass the Pharaoh and his priests. "Takara, wake up." I became vaguely aware of being poked in the stomach, a bit harder to ignore, oddly enough what shocked me most was how warm the person was. I shivered and kept on dreaming, Bakura had just had Diabound devour Mahad. Regrettably that is where I woke up because I was being mercilessly tickled by something warm and fuzzy.

"Bloody hell, why is it so cold?" I asked opening my eyes to see a white dog curled up on my exposed stomach.

Akamaru barked and licked my face. "Well, if you weren't lounging half naked watching anime then you wouldn't be cold." Kiba rolled his eyes at me before focusing his attention on the TV.

I quickly looked over myself to see what I was wearing. "God Kiba don't scare me like that." I was still in my training clothes, a black sports bra with an aqua cut off tee shirt over it leaving my midriff bare and a pair of tight black shorts. "I have clothes on."

"Tch, not really." He scoffed still staring at the TV from his perch in one of the chairs in the room. I ran up stair and changed into a pair of warm pj pants and a longer shirt, grabbing a blanket before running back downstairs. He had moved to the couch and his puppy was curled up next to him. I skipped over to him, picked up the fluff ball and lay down with my head in Kiba's lap with the puppy on my stomach.

"Are you actually watching this?" I asked looking up at him.

He gave me a smile with that adorable little fang of his sticking out. "Well, you're watching it right? So if I want to hang out with you I have to too."

I flicked his nose. "No, if you want to watch something else I can turn this off." He just shrugged so I turned to watch Yugi duel Bakura. About half way through the episode he started running his fingers through my hair, probably a habit what with always having Akamaru with him. "You might want to stop doing that, it's putting me to sleep."

"Huh?" Kiba then realized what he was doing and stopped, blushing as he removed his hand from my hair. "So is this show really about a bunch of kids who save the world by playing card games?" He asked quickly to cover embarrassment.

I laughed. "Yep, a bit lame I know."

"How can you stand watching such crap?"

"I love the characters; it's a shame that the rest of it is so bad though."

"Man this show really sucks."

I sat up glaring at him. "I told you we could turn on something else." I snap giving him a shove.

"And I told you I don't really care." He nudged my shoulder.

"Then why are you complaining about it?" I asked pushing him again. Akamaru saw the fight that was brewing and fled to a chair. Kiba and I kept pushing each other until he stooped to tickling. Being immobilized from laughter I couldn't fight back and he wouldn't stop, no matter how hard I pled with him to.

I finally succeeded in getting him off me by rolling off the couch. I landed on top of him glaring down at him, he smirked before rolling so he was above me. He didn't resume tickling me, instead he stared at me with a slight blush on his face, leaning down closer. "Um, Kiba?"

He didn't answer, closing his eyes. Hoping this was headed the way I dreamed it would I closed my eyes as me brought his face closer to mine still.

"Takara!" I opened my eyes to find myself on the couch with Kakashi leaning over the back of the couch.

"Holy crap." I bolted up right. "Back from the Land of Waves already? Where'd Kiba and Akamaru go?"

Kakashi reached out a hand and placed in on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright? I haven't left for that mission yet, we set out today."

"Huh?"

"Takara, you came home from hanging out with Naruto last night and past out on the couch." Akira called from the stairs.

"My hair isn't orange is it?" I asked.

"No." Kakashi answered confused. "Would you please make my breakfast before I have to go meet my team?" He asked giving me that cute smile of his.

"I guess."

"Me too." Akira called heading for the bathroom. "I'm hungry."

I smiled. "A true sign of the apocalypse."

After breakfast I quickly showered and walked with uncle and Akira to the main gate, Kakashi had his team waiting there for him with their client. "Hey, I never told you how angry I am that you interrupted my awesome dream." I pointed out to my dear uncle.

"Right, what were you dreaming about anyway?" He asked pulling out his book.

"None of your business." I blushed.

He glanced briefly at me before focusing on his book. "It seemed very interesting."

Akira scoffed. "Actually not really, Takara has the strangest dreams. Remember that one where Pakkun took over the world?" She asked Kakashi, laughing.

"Yes, that was unique." He conceded.

Pouting I shoved him. "It was nothing like that one! You had left for your mission already and Akira somehow magically made my hair orange and Shika couldn't fix it."

I could tell he was smirking. "Right and what was the rest? You know the part about Kiba?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I ran ahead and reached the gate before them. "Good morning guys." I called to the guards, Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Seeing your uncle's team off?" Kotetsu asked scratching his head.

"Yeps." I then spotted my yellow ball of sunshine. "Naruto!" He spun around just in time to catch me jumping at him.

"Hey, Takara! Came to wish me good luck? Just wait till I get back, this mission's going to be awesome! Believe it!"

"Oh I do! You're going to be great." I threw my arms around him again.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, you're actually almost on time today." Sakura pointed out as he and Akira appeared. My twin made a bee line for the Uchiha, hugging him.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Right, that does happen." Then turned to me and Akira. "Girls, no destroying the house, no killing yourself or each other and no boys. Takara is in charge."

"Yes Kakashi." We said in unison. "Stay safe." Akira hugged him then left mumbling something about meeting up with Neji.

"Make sure she doesn't starve."

"I know." I threw myself at him. "Come back safe, please."

He patted my head giving me a smile. "I always do."

Naruto then spotted something behind me and gave me a smirk. "Kara, turn around." I raised an eyebrow but listened only to find myself face to face with Kiba.

"Hey, Akira said I could find you here." I gave him a quick hug, blushing brightly and looking away. "I was hoping to get a group together for a game or something." He said trying to catch my eye.

"I know, how about tag or something at the park, since it's so nice out." I looked at him now, still blushing.

He gave me a crooked smile. "Thought you'd say that so I already have Shino, Hinata and a bunch of others meeting us over there."

"Good luck guys!" I gave Naruto another hug. _'Sakura just because Sasuke is there doesn't make it okay for you to stare.'_ I reminded her, she just glared before turning away huffily. "Sasuke, don't forget you are on a team and you need to work with them. Oh, one more thing Pinky," I waited till I had her attention. "don't let anything happen to my guys." I said dead serious. Sasuke gave me a questioning look, an eyebrow raised. "I'm not kidding, if anything happens to Kakashi or Naruto I'm holding you and Sasuke personally responsible." I grabbed onto Kiba's hand about to leave when I noticed the Uchiha watching me. Seeing that he had my eye he smirked, sauntering over he made sure Kiba was watching as he hugged me.

"Hey what the hell Sasuke?" Naruto yelled pointing exaggeratedly at the dark haired teen that just shrugged and walked out of the gate signaling he was ready to start the mission. Sakura looked ready to kill me, but I hadn't done anything.

Walking with Kiba to meet up with the others I replayed Sasuke's farewell over in my head. _What the hell was that about? And what was up with my dream? Why didn't I get to kiss Kiba? It's so unfair!_


	5. Chapter 5

I have no excuse for how long this took me, sorry all. Anyway I already have half of the next chapter written too so that should be posted soon, I hope. Enjoy!

########################

"I'd say I pity you man, but you brought it on yourself." Choji said as he and Shikamaru turned to leave. The four of us were all that was still at the park after our epic day of games. Me, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru, yet it now looked like it was time for us to leave as well.

Kiba rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Whatever."

'Hey Kara,' I locked eyes with the Nara. 'Go easy on him; it's embarrassing enough that you plan to use him as a slave for a week.'

I just waved and turned, grabbing the Inuzuka's arm and dragging him in the direction of his house. "Come slave, I need to speak with your mother."

########################################

I was expecting a reaction from Tsume, but this was not quite it. "God, that is just perfect." Tsume managed to cackle.

"Hey, mom you aren't saying you are okay with this?" Kiba cried out in horror as his mom wiped tears from her eyes.

"What the hell is going in here?" Hana demanded storming into the room slightly disheveled. "Could we keep it down a bit I have an early mission tomorrow."

Kiba's head snapped up. "Hana, you gotta help me, mom has snapped." Tsume just kept on laughing, ignoring her eldest child.

"Hey, sorry Hana it's my fault." I gave an apologetic smile. "See we were playing games at the park earlier and Kiba lost to me so he now has…" I was abruptly cut off as a hand was clamped down over my mouth.

"It's nothing, don't mind us Hana." Kiba said using his other hand to wave her off back upstairs. She looked at him curiously; after all she knew how competitive he was and just what ridiculous bets he made when he got cocky.

Tsume finally stopped her laughing. "Right, nothing that you are made a deal to be her servant for the week." She rounded on her only son. "And you will be keeping to that agreement boy." Hana, not wanting to hear his whining fled to the kitchen.

Kiba looked at her pleadingly. "Ah, c'mon that's humiliating." Akamaru trotted over to the Inuzuka head and obviously told her something.

"Oh really." She asked the puppy who seemed to give an affirmative yip.

Kiba glared down at his partner. "Traitor." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You have to let her out of the bet she lost on." His mother said glaring evenly at him.

"Can't we just cancel both of them?" He begged.

"No, you made a promise Kiba, and you will follow through on your side of it." She sat down, Kuromaru curling up at her feet and watching the puppy pout. "I think you need a reminder on some of the basics, boy. We never go back on our word no matter how degrading, it is a sign of weakness." She looked over at me in the doorway still. "Now if Takara was fine with you being a sissy and backing out of the one you won on, than I guess I have no say in it. Especially since Akamaru says you cheated on that round." Her eye brow rose in question.

"I didn't cheat." He growled.

She turned on him again. "Really, cuz Akamaru told me you did since the punishment if she lost was that she would have to go on a date with you." He blushed darkly and stared at the woman before him as if she were a demon. "I mean, c'mon everyone knows you got a thing for her."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He growled failing to sound convincing.

"Look, if you want to back out of our date fine, whatever, but there is no way I am giving up the week of slavery." I finally spoke up.

Both Inuzuka turned to face me, Kiba looking upset and Tsume contemplative. "So, Takara, he would just have to help you out around the house right?"

I bit my lip briefly not sure if I wanted her to know the rest of it. "Um, well and I do have a costume I want him to wear."

"Yeah, a maids outfit!" Kiba shouted causing his mom to chuckle.

"Ok and your uncle will be in the house the whole time Kiba's there?" She ignored Kiba's sputtering.

"Well, right now he is out on a mission and I don't know when he will be back. So, we should put it off till then right?"

She nodded. "Yes, that would be best. After all, at your age and the two of you alone might lead to things other than cooking and cleaning." I turned red at her implications while Kiba went pale. She smirked briefly before continuing. "Not that I don't trust you, Takara, I just know how my boy thinks."

"Mother." He snarled lowly.

"Kiba, go help your sister with the dishes." She barked at him, rising from her seat to escort me out. I bid them all good night and headed home, suddenly concerned about my twin.

#########################

It turns out my fears for Akira were unfounded. When I entered the house she was alone on the couch watching Vampire Knight.

"Where have you been?" She asked not bothering to look at me.

I rolled my eyes at her. If she really wanted to know she could have found out at anytime. "How was dinner with Hyuga?"

"Eh, we went to that barbeque place that Choji loves so much."

I nodded heading upstairs to bed_. 'Did you actually eat?'_

'_Hey no telepathy while I'm trying to watch a show!' _She raged before severing the connection. Apparently someone was really into their anime, but I was too tired from all the fun today to be concerned about her oddity.

I didn't even bother changing before crashing in my bed, my Kaoru pulled close. I assumed my last thoughts of the day would be of Kiba and how happy I was that we would be going out together soon, yep that is what I should have thought about. Yet somehow the strange behavior this morning of a certain Uchiha drifted through my mind right before sleep claimed me.

########################################

I probably shouldn't have left Akira on her own with Neji, but I needed to think and well since they were playing Band Hero I couldn't seem to do that properly. Yes I knew by leaving them alone I was breaking one of Kakashi's rules but I trusted Neji. Sort of. Ok, not really. He actually really freaked me out; I bet it's that freaky kekkei genkai of his, the Byakugan, which bugged me. Any ways, I abandoned my twin and the Hyuga boy to go to the park. Why you may ask, well I was started to get confused. I had an uber odd dream that just kept nagging at me. I had dreamt of, wait for it you will love this, Sasuke.

Yes that is right, the Uchiha male had plagued my dreams. He was sweet to me, he acted like he really, insert shudder, cared about me. I know what you must be thinking: Oh my gosh, Kiba was right you are just another Sasuke fan girl, you must be delusional to think that Sasuke actually has feelings, after all he is a human ice cube.

So, that is why I was currently at the park, casually swinging and ignoring the little kids playing around me. I have NEVER thought that way about Sasuke before, he was like a brother to Akira and therefore, by association, like a brother to me. I had to get rid of these odd thoughts. I liked Kiba. Kiba and Kiba alone. I had had a crush on the dog boy since we were little.

I heard Akira scoff in my mind. _'You're thinking about this way too hard.'_

'_Not nice, ignoring Neji.'_

'_I'm not ignoring him. We are going over to his house to meet up with Lee and Tenten.'_

'_So, if you knew that Sasuke liked me you'd tell me right? I mean…'_

'_You know how he likes to mess with Kiba, what happened yesterday was probably just that.'_

I huffed, causing a few people to stare at me. "Right that must be it." I mumbled.

'_Hey, you have lots of strange dreams so don't look too deeply into to it.'_ That was true. I tend to have dreams where my friends do things out of character, like that one where Lee shaved his eye brows off and streaked through Konoha. Wait, on second thought Lee might do that under certain circumstances.

Akira had left me alone again and I was thinking about how uncle might be doing, he had only been gone for a day but I was missing him. I was so lost in my own head that I didn't notice someone sneak up behind me and start pushing me on the swing.

"Well seeing as how I have your undivided attention," A voice spoke from behind me after five minutes. "Takara, I have to tell you that I…" I recognized that voice and bit my lip anticipating what stupid things he was about to spew. "I love you Takara Hatake."

I put my feet down, stopping the swing and turned to face him with a huge grin. "Raiden, you are a fool."

"Yes, a fool for you my sweetest." He wrapped his arms around me. "I would do anything to have you by my side always."

Rolling my eyes I went along with him, after all, it was Raiden. "Yet, how can I believe you? I know you said the exact same thing to Akira just last week. You wouldn't be trying to break my heart now would you?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

He lifted my chin so I was looking into his shining blue eyes. "My love, I would never do that to you."  
He lowered his face closer to mine and I slipped from his grasp.

"Ok, you know, you really need to stop trying to kiss me when we are just joking around."

He sighed heavily. "You're right, but hey! I did successfully pull you out of whatever mood you were in."

"Yes my hero! Saving me from drowning in my own thoughts of unrequited love." I say dramatically throwing my arms around one of his. "I had a horrible dream last night and it is pissing me off."

"How else may I assist you my lady?"

"Well, distract me." I say pulling him over to a shady tree and dragging him to the ground with me. "What new gossip have you got for me?"

"Hmmm, that you haven't heard yet?" Yes, that's right my sister's very male teammate was the database of all good local gossip. Ever need dirt on anyone he is who you turn to. "So, you have heard the rumor that Ino really isn't into Sasuke at all but just fan-girls him because it is expected? She really is crazy about…"

"Shikamaru, yes I know. I know I would take Shika over duck-butt any day." I rolled my eyes, that was no secret. "What else you got for me?"

"Weeeeeelllll…" He looked around as if searching for inspiration, his eyes fixated on something over my shoulder and evil grin lit up his face. "I did go train for a bit this morning and heard some _very_ interesting things from the training ground next to mine."

I looked behind me but saw nothing. "Alright then, spill."

"So, team eight was going over some new tactics and it seemed their teamwork was suffering since a certain dog boy was ignoring his partner."

I quirked an eye brow. "What, why would Kiba be mad at Akamaru?"

"I'm not sure but Kiba apparently was in a very fool mood this morning and he was whining about how much his mom sucks." He shrugged casually. "Poor Akamaru though, he was whimpering and Kiba just pretended he wasn't there. Kurenai-sensei had to end their training early because of it."

"Wow, wonder what would cause that." I mused.

He sighed. "You."

"What?"

He locked eyes with me. "I caught Hinata afterwards and she said that Kiba was upset because Akamaru and his mom made it clear that he has a crush on you."

I made a strange gagging like sound. "As if! Kiba has a thing for Hinata."

"No, he has liked you for a while now."

I glared at him. "Raiden, are you intentionally being mean to me? You know how I feel about Kiba."

"Yeah, as does the rest of the world 'cept him." He mumbled.

"Tsume was just teasing him, you know how she gets."

He focused his gaze yet again on something behind me. "Wanna test that?"

"Test what?" I asked in confusion.

"That what I say about Kiba is true."

I thought about it, and if I really wanted to know all I would have to do is spend time hanging out in Kiba's mind to see for myself. When I pointed this out to the blonde he mocked me since it was a known fact that I like to respect the privacy of others.

Sighing I answered him. "What did you have in mind?"


End file.
